


Finally found it

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [43]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: This story is written for the CoSoRanOb Spander Ficathon. The assignment:</p><p>Author name: Gryvon<br/>Preferred rating, genre: NC-17, any<br/>Your color: Blue<br/>Your sound: Bells<br/>Your random object: Umbrella<br/>Two things you’d like included: Sweet Spike and Angsty Xander<br/>Two things you don’t want included: Dark fic (including heavy bloodplay/character death and heavy main character bashing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally found it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story is written for the CoSoRanOb Spander Ficathon. The assignment:
> 
> Author name: Gryvon  
> Preferred rating, genre: NC-17, any  
> Your color: Blue  
> Your sound: Bells  
> Your random object: Umbrella  
> Two things you’d like included: Sweet Spike and Angsty Xander  
> Two things you don’t want included: Dark fic (including heavy bloodplay/character death and heavy main character bashing.

Spike watched the gang sit on the large table researching the demon that had attacked him. He sneezed.

“Bless you,” Xander whispered, knowing the vampire could hear him. They were researching the pink demon that had attacked the blond. Spike had protected Xander from getting hit only to be injured himself.

Spike couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He was sick; headache, sneezing and a fever. He laid down on the couch, sipping chicken soup Xander had made. He didn’t understand why the boy was taking care of him.

Xander watched the sick vampire out of the corners of his eyes. He didn’t recognize the feeling bubbling inside of him when Spike and the others agreed to let him take care of Spike while he was sick. As his friends researched, he kept sneaking worried glances towards the blonde on the couch.

Willow looked from Xander to Spike and smiled. Maybe this was the chance Xander was waiting for...having Spike.

Giles watched the pairing as well. He was reading about the Nikta demon that had attacked Spike. Apparently its’ poison could only be cured with pure love. Because he knew of Xander’s feelings he decided against his rules to say nothing and watched Xander prepare himself to go home…Giles hoped he took the vamp with him.

“We’re done. I’m taking Spike home,” Xander suddenly announced as he walked towards the couch. He bend down and picked up the sneezing vampire and walked out the door.

Spike was startled when he was picked up, but before he could protest he began sneezing repeatedly.

Xander pulled the vampire closer to his body as he quickly walked home. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if they were attacked. Xander reprimanded himself when he realized he had left Giles’ house unprotected.

Spike didn’t have the strength to object when his sneezing fit was over and settled against Xander’s broad chest. He almost fell asleep when Xander placed him back on his feet to unlock the door. 

Xander pushed the door open only to find it blocked. He pushed harder and heard something break and tear. He didn’t paid attention to it and continued to open the door. As they entered, he started to get hot. His skin burned and he tried frantically to undress himself. When he was naked, he tried to wrap himself around Xander’s body again when he felt himself being picked up.

Xander watched as Spike was undressing himself and continued muttering about being to hot, not seeing the item that was thrown towards his front door. The young man was worried, the vampire’s fever didn’t go down, it only got worse. As he placed Spike gently on the bed, he went into the bathroom to prepare a cold bath that hopefully took the fever down. When he arrived back into his bedroom, he saw the vampire snuggling in the midst of his bed.

Spike closed his eyes to fall asleep again, when Xander reawakened him again. “No, want sleep.”

“No, bath first,” Xander replied Spike’s sleepy objection. The young man carried him into the bathroom. As he placed his vampire into the tub, he couldn’t stop looking at the blond’s body as the water enveloped it.

Spike was startled when he was placed in the cold bath. He tried to find energy to stand up but he was pushed back by Xander who looked at him sternly...and with lust? The blond looked again and this time he sniffed the air as a wave of pheromones came off Xander.

Xander blushed when he saw Spike’s nose twitch and knew the vamp was using his smelling enhanced nose. Even though it embarrassed him, his lust for the vampire flared higher.

Spike closed his eyes and let Xander wash him as he started thinking about his feelings for the young man. When Angel had given Xander to him as a gift, it had been an impact to his heart. Then he kidnapped him and the witch to get Dru back only to fall for the young man. Ever since he got the chip, he sneaked glances at Xander and hiding his feelings as he thought they would never be returned.

Xander gently washed Spike’s body, hovering above the pale flaccid cock. He sighed before washing the cock and quickly letting go. He drained the water only to see that Spike’s cock had hardened while washing. He smirked when he licked his lips on purpose, earning a gasp from the blond. He stood up and bent down to pick the wet vampire up before walking back into the bedroom. He placed Spike on the bed before drying him thoroughly but gently.

Spike groaned when Xander dried him; his skin still feverish, but not as bad as it was before. His cock stood at full attention, slapping his belly. He mewled when Xander wrapped his warm hand around it and started stroking it softly.

Xander was transfixed on Spike’s cock. When the vampire was dry, his hand made his way to the hard cock and before the young man knew it, he was stroking it softly. He couldn’t seem to stop as he began panting softly at the feel of the low warm skin against his hand. Xander’s cock hardened even more and he rubbed himself against the side of the bed.

Spike felt himself orgasm as Xander continued stroking him and afterwards he felt himself falling asleep, leaving Xander untouched.

Xander moved his hips faster against the bed until he came in his pants. He saw Spike falling asleep and smiled. He couldn’t believe he had just pumped Spike to orgasm. He watched his sweet vamp lying on the clean white sheets before tucking him in. Xander cleaned himself, before dressing in nothing but boxers and slid into bed next to Spike. The young man held the blond in his arms as he fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Spike woke up nice and cosy in someone’s arms. He opened his eyes and slowly looked up. His eyes widened as he looked at Xander’s face, smiling and hugging Spike closer to his body. The vampire closed his eyes when he heard the heartbeat quicken.

Xander woke and realized instantly he was still holding Spike. He knew if the vampire remembered last night, he would remember the lust waves that came from him. The young man, afraid for rejection, began sweating and breathing deeply.

“Xan, love, what’s wrong?” Spike said worried, when he noticed the fear coming from the man.

“Love?” Xander repeated, his worry vanished and hope coming back.

Spike’s cheeks turned pink when he realized his endearment had escaped his mouth. He nodded, hoping Xander would get the hint.

Xander smiled at the shyness of his vamp and lifted Spike’s chin. He looked into the blue eyes before kissing the vampire deeply.

Spike groaned when he was kissed and muttered a protest when he heard a strange sound coming from the living room. “What was that?”

“That’s my new doorbell,” Xander replied as he stood up from the bed. “Do you like it?” He quickly placing his jeans on and walking into the living room to open the door.

As the girls and Giles entered his apartment, he walked back towards the bedroom to dress Spike who was still weakly from recovering his fever.

“Xander?” Willow called out from the living room.

“Yeah?” Xander asked as he and Spike entered the living room together. 

“Since when do you wear thongs?” Willow asked mischievously.

Xander looked at the blue thong and smirked as he watched his lover blush beautifully. “I don’t, but my vamp here is.”

Willow, Tara and Buffy’s eyes turn to Spike who hid his face in Xander’s neck. They smiled when they noticed Xander’s arms embracing the blond vampire.

“Xander, what was that sound when I rang your doorbell?” Buffy asked curiously.

“Oh, those are Christmas bells. I really like that sound. Do you like it?” Xander answered, hope shining on his face.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Buffy quickly answered as she remembered the spring sun when she stood outside before coming here.

“Uhm…Xander, what’s with the umbrella?” Giles asked as he placed the item on the table.

The umbrella was broken; its’ handle split in two and the canvas ripped.

“It got stuck when I tried opening the door with Spike in my arms. I had to use force to open the door and I heard something crack, but I didn’t pay to much attention to it,” Xander explained as he remembered the sound of breaking during his entry.

“So I take it Spike is better?” Giles asked while cleaning his glasses again.

“Yeah, why?” Xander questioned curiously.

“Only love could break the fever,” Giles deadpanned and watched with interest how the two men tightened their hold on each other. “It’s time for us to go. We’ll see you tonight,” the older man gathered the girls and pushed them out of the apartment as he didn’t want to watch the two men grope each other.

Xander watched his friends leave his apartment before walking his lover backwards, back into the bedroom. ‘Love is being good to me,’ Xander thought as he closed the bedroom door.


End file.
